Where is My Jay
by daunlontar
Summary: (NCT) (ONESHOOT) #Johnjae #JohnnyCentric ; seumprit #MARKHYUCK dan #JAEYONG . Ingat SEUMPRIT. #NCT127 . Johnny debut menjadi member NCT127. Dia menjadi member tambahan dan mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan dorm NCT127 . Dia menemukan banyak hal baru, termasuk teman sekamarnya.


**Where is my Jay**

 **ABSTRACT**

 **Johnny debut as NCT127 member. He become additional member and try to adjust in NCT127 dorm life. He discover many new things which He didn't know before. Including his new roomate.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **This story is fake as fck just base on my wild imagination . Eventhough don't guarantee this didn't happen in real life because actually some of this base on the actual fact.**

 **No one belong to anyone. I believe in everyone born with their own freedom in this earth.**

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Johnny akhirnya akan debut. Ya, tepat kemarin di SBS Gayo Daejun diputarkan video _teaser_ _comeback_ NCT127. Dengan anggota tambahan yaitu Doyoung dan Johnny. Setelah 9 tahun diterima di SM, 8 tahun menjadi _trainee_ dan 4 tahun menjadi _full trainee_ aktif akhirnya Johnny Seo bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk berdiri di acara musik bersama dengan teman-teman _trainee_ nya yang lain. Mereka yang tadinya adalah junior nya sebagai _trainee_ telah debut terlebih dahulu. Jangan ditanya teman-teman karib nya saat menjadi _trainee_ , mereka semua sudah menjadi _superstar_ artis besar. Bahkan memandang Johnny lagi tidak. Tidak apa karena memang seperti itulah adanya dalam dunia _entertaiment_ Korea Selatan. Keras, penuh senioritas , persaingan. Johnny Seo sudah biasa , pergi pagi pulang malah tersenyum pantang menyerah berlatih. Dia sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa , suaranya tidak semerdu Taeil Hyung, tubuhnya semampai tapi tidak seseksi Sehun dulu karibnya yang sekarang ketenarannya sudah melintas benua dan samudra. Rap nya juga tidak sebagus Mark , bocah kecil dari Kanada yang sekarang akan _comeback_ untuk keempat kalinya padahal ketika Johnny diterima di SM, Mark mungkin baru saja masuk _Elementary School._

Sekarang Johnny akan memandang teman-teman SMRookies nya sebagai sesama anggota member. Selain berlatih lagu baru bersama , lagu mereka sendiri tentu , dan tarian mereka ,dia yang tadinya tinggal sendiri bersama _Trainee_ dari China dan Hansol sekarang akan berkemas dan pindah ke dorm baru. Johnny sudah berkemas dengan rapi. Tidak banyak yang dia bawa selain baju latihan dan keperluan pribadinya. Hari ini akan jadi hari pertama Johnny tidur di dorm barunya. Bersama Taeyong , Jaehyun , Taeil , Doyoung , Yuta , Mark dan Donghyuk eh oops maksudnya Haechan. Tadi pagi Manajer Hyung sudah mengatakan akan mengangkut barangnya.

"Youngho, jangan melamun! Mengerikan sekali mukamu terdiam seperti itu" Taeyong memecah lamunan Johnny.

" _Sorry_ , eh tadi kalian bicara apa ?" Johnny menatap Taeyong dan member NCT127 yang lain . Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dorm setelah 4 jam latihan lagu baru mereka di gedung SM Global.

"Kita sedang membicarakan mengenai pembagian kamar yang baru. Sekarang aku sekamar dengan Taeil Hyung." Ucap Taeyong masih duduk di meja makan.

"Kenapa aku bersama dengan Doyoung Hyung sih ? Mau nya dengan Mark saja." Donghyuk yang duduk di sebelah Taeil mendengus kesal.

"Eh anak nakal siapa juga yang mau sekamar denganmu hah ?" Doyoung yang sedang tiduran di sofa sambil membuka _twitter_ di HP nya menatap Donghyuk.

"Jitak saja Doyoung-ah, memang dia pantas dipukul." Yuta yang duduk di sebelah Taeyong malah ikutan.

"Hussh sudah Donghyuk , kau ini kemarin katanya mau coba sekamar dengan Doyoung hyung kan , tapi malu untuk bilang pada manajer." Mark yang berdiri menggoda Donghyuk

"EHH bohong! tidak ah, siapa mau sekamar dengan kelinci ?" Donghyuk menunjukkan dua gigi depannya dan mengepalkan tangan kedepan menirukan kelinci.

"Kau bocah kurang ajar aku ini manusia bukan kelinci!." Doyoung bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri dibelakang Donghyuk dan memiting kepala anak itu

"Sakit hyung aaduh, Mark tolong aduhh" Donghyuk ketakutan karena begitu-begitu Doyoung cukup kuat.

Semua heboh tertawa , ada yang menyemangati Doyoung ada juga Mark yang panik menyuruh Doyoung untuk berhenti. Sangat ramai dan suasana yang menyenangkan sangat bahagia. Padahal terlihat mereka sangat lelah dengan keringat yang membasahi rambut dan badan mereka. Oh inilah suasana di dorm NCT baru. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan waktu SMRookies.

"Tae, aku akan sekamar dengan siapa ? Dengan Winwin ?" Johnny bertanya pada Taeyong yang selesai tertawa.

"Oh , tidak , Winwin sudah milik Yuta mereka sudah menempel. Mark juga akan sekamar dengan mereka." Taeyong mengelap air mata nya.

"Ehh ? jadi aku dengan manajer ?" Johnny bingung , tapi ya mungkin saja, dia kan hanya anak baru, mungkinkah mereka tidak nyaman untuk berbagi kamar dengan dia ?

"Tidak Youngho. Kau akan sekamar dengan.. YA AMPUN JAEHYUN" Taeyong meninggikan nada bicaranya sambil menatap kearah lain bukan ke arah Johnny.

Jaehyun hanya memakai celana panjang training tanpa atasan apapun seperti berjalan cepat keluar dari arah kamar mandi. Bulir Air keramas dari rambutnya meluncur ke pundak, dada nya yang bidang melewati enam gundukan otot dan pusarnya.

" _Wah mesum_ " Winwin asal bicara.

"Heh kau belajar darimana kata-kata itu ! Yuta jangan diajarkan yang tidak-tidak!" Taeyong panik karena yang pertama melihat badan Jaehyun dan yang kedua ini anaknya Winwin diajarkan yang tidak benar.

"Bukan _mesum_ winwin , tapi _menggoda_ , sial Jae, kau mau pamer atau apa ? mana bajumu ?" Yuta menatap Jaehyun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan Hyung. Bajuku yang bersih tadi jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi dan basah!" Jaehyun menunjuk tangan kanannya yang memang memegang baju basah.

"Wah liat muka Taeyong memerah hahaha" Taeil melihat Taeyong yang memang matanya tidak lepas dari badan Jaehyun.

"Hey mukaku tidak merah Hyung!" Taeyong berkata panik , tidak percaya Taeil hyung nya yang kalem berbicara begitu. Dia berdiri dan mau pergi.

"Woah masa?" Jaehyun tiba-tiba berlari cepat ke arah Taeyong dan memeluk badan polosnya kepada tubuh Taeyong dari arah belakang.

"WAKKKKKK" Taeyong teriak dan semua tertawa dan berteriak menggoda ada yang bersiul dan mengucap nama Tuhan. Jaehyun memutar tubuh nya sambil menggendong Taeyong dengan mudah dan yang lain semakin ramai. Mark sudah mencoba menutup mata Donghyuk tetapi ditampik oleh anak ini.

Johnny sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Taeyong mukanya sekarang seperti udah rebus? Kenapa semua seperti menggodanya. Apa yang Johnny lewatkan ? Kemudian yang paling penting kenapa si anak kurus tinggi yang sangat polos dan suka berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris dengannya dulu sekarang jadi begini ? Genit dan terutama badannya _HOLYSHIT_ _biceps_ dan otot punggungnya sudah benar-benar terbentuk. Karya Tuhan apa yang Johnny lewatkan.

"Sudah ah lepas mau mandi!" Taeyong berusaha membuka lengan Jaehyun dengan paksa dan berlari ke arah kamarnya. Jaehyun hanya tertawa dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Hari sudah larut mereka harus mandi secepatnya.

"Woahhh kabur kabur kejar Jae!" teriak Doyoung. Semua ikut mendukung Doyoung. Tetapi Jaehyun tidak mengejar Taeyong dan hanya tersenyum saja.

Jaehyun kemudian memandang Johnny yang duduk di kursi, yang matanya tidak lepas dari Jaehyun. " _Hyung, welcome to NCT127 since know we are roomate._ " Dia tersenyum dengan menawan dihiasi dua lesung pipi yang manis.

Disitu Johnny berdoa. Yesus tolong, kuatkan dia dari godaan yang akan membuat dia terpeleset dan jatuh pada lubang yang dalam.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Sekarang dorm NCT127 sudah lebih tenang. Beberapa sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Johnny sudah selesai mandi dan memindahkan barang-barangnya yang sudah diantara manajer ke kamarnya dan Jaehyun. Ya untung si Jaehyun sudah memakai baju tidur dan sekarang sedang duduk bersender di kasurnya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _handphone_ tadi mereka mereka tidak banyak berbicara , hanya bertanya "Mau kubantu Hyung?" "Hyung tidak apa kan yang di dekat jendela ?" . Hanya itu. Johnny biasanya sangat cerewet tapi dia melihat Jaehyun seperti kelelahan dan dia ragu untuk banyak berbicara. Okay fokus pada barang-barangnya. Dia memasukkan baju latihan, baju tidur, beberapa jaket jeans, banyak celana pendek khaki kegemarannya,dan juga beberapa topi ke dalam lemari. Untuk keseharian nanti dia akan lebih banyak memakai baju _endorse_ jadi dia ingat kata-kata yuta ' _Tidak usah bawa terlalu banyak._ '. Kemudian dia meletakkan semua make up yang dipaksa SM harus dia gunakan untuk menjaga kulitnya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik di atas meja rias di sudut kamar. _Bible_ nya dia letakkan di rak buku yang berisi buku Jaehyun. Tak lupa sebuah salib kecil.

"Wah aku tidak tau kau membawa yang seperti itu ? _No offense_ maksudku aku tidak tau kau relijius Hyung ?" Jaehyun melihat Johnny yang sibuk

"Yah tidak juga sih, orang tua ku yang relijius , tapi melihat pemberian mereka ini membuat rasa kangenku berkurang pada mereka." Johnny agak canggung menjelaskan yang seperti ini.

"Lalu salib itu untuk apa ? Menghalau setan? Ini bukan kamar taeil hyung di dorm kita dulu." Jaehyun membuka bajunya dan meletakkan _handphone_ nya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan ?" Johnny kaget dengan tindakan Jaehyun.

"Ehh aku mau tidur Hyung. Aku tidak pernah tidur pakai baju . _It's cool for you?_ " Jaehyun bingung, maksudnya ini juga baru pertama kali dia sekamar dengan Johnny, jadi tidak tau kebiasaan _Hyung_ nya ini.

" _Cccool , yes super cool , goodnight"_ Johnny mengucapkan selama tidur dan berjalan keluar untuk memeriksa kardus barang-barangnya yang tersisa.

Kalau ditanya buat apa salib itu , dia mau bilang , buat dia colokkan saja ke matanya untuk menebus dosanya karena sejujurnya dia cukup _turn on_ melihat adik se group nya yang polos itu sekarang telah menjadi lelaki seksi.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Johnny sekarang bukan lagi membongkar barang di kardus tetapi sudah sampai membongkar ruang tengah, sofa, rak buku disana. Dia juga sudah bolak balik memeriksa lemari, tempat tidur, dan berbagai sudut kamarnya dan Jaehyun. Sebenarnya dia tidak enak mengganggu Jaehyun yang mau tidur. Tetapi dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini jika tanpa alasan. Ya sesuatu terjadi, _Jay_ nya hilang. _Jay_ yang selalu menemaninya tidur, teman bicaranya di dorm lama, yang selalu dia beri ciuman selamat tidur di pipi putihnya tiap malam , kena iler dan air matanya karena kangen orangtua dan chicago, itu tidak ada. Sudah dari tadi bergumam " _Jay, Jay, where are you ?"_

" _Jay is here"_ Jaehyun yang sudah mencoba tutup mata bangun lagi dengan rambut acak-acakan.

" _You have my Jay ? Why you hide it !"_ Johnny yang panik langsung meraba selimut Jaehyun dan memasukkan tangannya kedalamnya. Memang ada gundukan, tapi keras dan tidak empuk seperti _Jay_ miliknya.

" _That's Jay, I am Jay."_ Jaehyun menatap mata coklat madu Johnny. _Holyshit_ dia lupa, Jaehyun juga kadang dipanggil Jay karena itu namanya dulu di Amerika. Dia juga dipanggil itu oleh _Foreign Swagger_ yang isinnya dia, Mark, dan Ten. Tiba-tiba Johnny kembali disadarkan dan dia langsung mundur untuk memperpendek jarak diantara mereka yang tidak dia sadari sangat dekat tadi.

"Bu..bukan Jay kamu Jaehyun. Tapi boneka pausku yang warna putih , dan ukurannya kecil. Kau tau kan? Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa dia!" Johnny menelan ludah. Ya ampun _God_ kenapa dia jadi pusing.

"Kau masih tidur dengan boneka ? Sudah sebesar ini?" Jaehyun seperti membuat muka tidak percaya.

"Ya, kenapa memang ? Memang karena dulu tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dipeluk ibuku, lalu dia memberikan _Jay_ kepadaku sebagai pengganti kehangatannya untuk tidur." Ya dia memang payah , dia periang , _gentlema_ n diluar tapi kesepian dan sensitif didalam.

"Pokoknya aku sudah sangat lelah dan tolong cobalah tidur Hyung. Besok kita akan sangat sibuk _so please just try it._ Tutup saja matamu lama-lama nanti juga tertidur _."_ Jaehyun mendengus dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 _Great_ sekarang teman sekamar pertama saat dia debut sudah kesal dengannya. Dia tidak boleh egois, dia harus bersabar. Johnny kemudian mematikan lampu dan menuruti kata-kata Jaehyun. Ditutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

' _2127 domba... eh 2027 ? 2122? Domba?'_

Johnny ternyata belum bisa tertidur dan dia menghitung Domba dalam hati. Karena frustasi dia belum terlelap juga maka dia membuka selimutnya pelan-pelan, dilihat nya Jaehyun yang sepertinya sudah tertidur didalam selimutnya. Dia pun mengendap-ngendap mau keluar dari kamar. Mungkin dia bisa minum susu atau menonton siaran berita dengan mode mute di TV.

' _Ouchh'_ Dia berbisik mengaduh karena tertendang kaki tempat tidur. Dilihatnya Jaehyun tidak bergerak. Okay bagus saat nya keluar.

Johnny pun membuka kamar dengan pelan dan dia menghembuskan nafas lega diluar. Semua senyap. Jelas itu jam 2.00 malam dia sudah melihat jam disana. Siapa yang terbangun ?

"Auww" sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan terdengar dari arah ruang pakaian untuk baju panggung mereka.

Johnny terlonjak kaget . Ya ampun suara apa itu ? apa hantu ? Okay dia itu tidak terlalu percaya hal klenik seperti itu, tidak seperti Doyoung yang sampai minta pindah dorm cuma karena 'katanya' melihat hantu di kamar Taeil. Tetapi bulu kuduk nya meremang. Karena disini tidak ada perempuan, dan tidak mungkin ada yang berani membawa wanita ke dorm sendiri itu sama saja bunuh diri.

"Makanya jangan tarik rambutku bodoh. Kau juga jangan sok teriak-teriak begitu cuma kucubit sedikit saja." Sauara orang lain terdengar di tempat yang sama. Okay suara ini Johnny kenal benar, itu suara Mark. Johnny pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip lewat celah pintu.

"Haha, habis sakit tauu. Rambutmu itu lucu sekali, benar kata fans seperti ramen !" sekarang suara 'perempuan' itu sudah berubah menjadi suara Donghyuk.

"Memang jelek sekali ya rambutku ?" Mark nada bicaranya seperti khawatir.

"Emm ya , tidak sebagus rambut dulu, tapi kau terlihat lucu kok. Maksudku terlihat imut begitu." Donghyuk memberikan dukungan pada Mark.

"Terimakasih , hey panggil aku Hyung. " Mark pura-pura marah.

"Tidak mau, mau nya panggil _baby._ " Donghyuk berbicara dengan nada manja

"Ookay.. tapi jangan ketahuan Hyung lain lagi ya. Terutama Johnny dia bisa pingsan dengan kau memanggilku begitu ?" Mark berbicara pelan .

"Kenapa sih tidak kita bilang saja ? Lagipula dia sudah menjadi member NCT juga, dan dia kan orang Amerika jadi pasti mend..." Donghyuk tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sudah ditutup mulutnya oleh Mark.

"Ssst _slow but sure_ sabar Donghyuk tak semudah itu. Sudah sekarang kenapa kau menyuruh kita bertemu disini di larut malam begini ?" Mark tidak habis pikir anak pecicilan ini benar-benar aneh dan tidak terduga. Kata Yuta orang yang berdarah AB memang begitu.

"Tidak , aku hanya ingin berbicara soal pembagian kamar itu." Donghyuk agak takut-takut mengungkitnya dengan Mark , maksudnya dia serius soal ingin sekamar dengannya cuma ya dia tidak memaksa takut Mark marah.

"Jangan bilang kau memintaku bertukar tempat dengan Doyoung Hyung." Mark kaget bahwa Donghyuk benar-benar serius untuk memintanya bertukar dengan Doyoung.

"Ehh.. kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah saja. _Mianhae_ kita sekarang tidur saja okay." Donghyuk bangkit dan memegang Tangan Mark untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tetapi Mark tidak melepaskan tangannya dan beranjang pergi.

"Mark Hyung , kenapa ? Ayo kita kembali sebelum ada orang yang sadar." Donghyuk tidak menatap Mark.

"Hey sini liat dulu matanya kalau bicara." Mark menarik bahu Donghyuk.

Mau tidak mau anak itu melihat ke mata Mark. Terlihat matanya seperti orang yang kecewa dan sedikit sedih. Mark jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Donghyuk itu memang blak-blak an soal pendapatnya, cerewet , tapi kalau soal perasaan nya yang paling dalam justru dia selalu menutupinya. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa mengenali dengan baik kapan dia itu sebenarnya _deeply hurt._ Dari sedikit orang itu Mark adalah salah satu yang paling memahami Donghyuk

"Yasudah nanti aku bicara dengan Taeyong Hyung dan Doyoung Hyung untuk bisa _switch room_." Mark akhirnya mengabulkan permintaaan Donghyuk.

"Hyung tidak usah dipaksa kalau tidak mau, wajahmu sudah lelah begitu ayo kita istirahat." Donghyuk tersenyum sambil memilin rambut ramen Mark.

"Siapa bilang tidak mau ? Siapa tidak mau sekamar dengar pacarnya sendiri hanya orang munafik namanya." Mark memegang pipi Donghyuk.

' _WHATT'_ batin Johnny. Ya si pria jangkung ini masih mengintip seperti pencuri dari luar ruangan.

"Hhe, benarkah? Terimakasih ya." Donghyuk tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Terlihat dia benar-benar bahagia.

"Okay kalau begitu kita tidur lagi sekarang okay." Mark mengelus kepala Donghyuk.

"Se..sebelum tidur" Donghyuk menahan Mark dan menunjuk bibirnya.

Mark hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah..

Johnny tidak sanggup untuk terus bertahan disitu dan melihat adegan yang buat kepalanya mau pecah itu. Dia langsung berjalan cepat dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak peduli apa suara langkahnya yang agak keras mungkin terdengar. Dia menutup pintu dengan hati-hati , mengatur napasnya dan kembali menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Panik, lelah dan takut karena tidak mengerti apa yang dia liat itu. Dia mencoba untuk tidur susah sekali. Yasudah kalau begitu biar dia menutup mata saja tidak tidur sampai pagi nanti. Tapi-tapi ditengah usahanya untuk tidur, dia seperti merasakan kehangatan. Seperti seseorang memeluknyanya. Dia jadi teringat dulu dipeluk oleh Mama saat masih kecil. Mungkin dia jadi mengkhayal karena terlalu lelah ? Akhirnya Johnny dapat terlelap karena kehangatan yang dia pikir adalah imajinasinya semata.

"Hyung, bangun, hyung," Johnny tidak dapat melihat jelas, tapi dia tau itu Winwin yang membangunkannya.

" _Kata Taeyong hyung kau disuruh menemuinya di dapur."_ Winwin berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin yang lambat. Ya , Johnny memang cukup bagus dalam bahasa Mandarin jadi kadang dia berbicara dengan Winwin menggunakan bahasa itu. Winwin kemudian keluar duluan.

Johnny yang masih berbaring sekarang sudah bangun. Dilihatnya matahari sudah lumayan terang. Jam menunjukkan jam 7 pagi dan sebenarnya itu agak telah karena mereka ada acara musik di siang hari. Dilihatnya Jaehyun masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya. Bahkan wajah tidurnya tampan sekali, ya ampun Johnny apa yang kau pikirkan.

Johnny pun berjalan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya hanya Taeil yang sedang duduk di ruang TV dengan serius menonton sebuah Drama. Doyoung seperti sedang serius menghapal _script._ Taeyong sendirian di dapur seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Tae.. kenapa ?" Johnny bingung kenapa pagi-pagi dia mencarinya. Kemudian alangkah kagetnya dia ketika Taeyong menunjukkan apa yang dia sembunyikan. Sebuah boneka paus putih yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Jayy!" Johnny terpekik pelan. Oh jadi Jay ada di Taeyong selama ini ?

Taeyong kemudian memberikan boneka itu pada Johnny dan langsung dipeluknya. Taeyong mengisyarakatkan agak Johnny merunduk sedikit dan dia berbisik

" _Maafkan aku karena mengambil Jay mu, karena dia sungguh menggemaskan saat aku liat dia ada di kardus barangmu. Menyenangkan sekali memeluknya ketika tidur, sangat lembut. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau malah menukarnya dengan 'Jay' ku sampai dia tidur di kasurmu dan memeluk kau yang ada di dalam selimut. Sampai kaget aku pagi-pagi sekali ketika datang ke kamarmu. Tetapi 'Jay' ku bilang kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa 'Jay'mu dan membuat dia jadi khawatir, dia bahkan rela bersempit-sempit. Sekarang aku sudah mengembalikan 'Jay' kesayanganmu ini. Jadi, tolong tidurlah yang nyenyak untuk seterusnya, tanpa bantuan 'Jay' ku oke."_

Taeyong kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 **END**

Gua mau coba buat drabble tapi jadi sungguh panjang begini ... Sudahlah. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fakta

1\. Johnny memang benar-benar punya boneka paus namanya "Jay"

2\. Sekarang **ROOMATE JOHNNY TU JAEHYUN** BUNUH GUA GUYS KENAPA#JOHNJAE YG KHAYALAN SEMATA JADI SGAFDDAHJ

3 Jaehyun memang dipanggil Jay dulu waktu 4 tahun di Amerika

4\. Di melon radio Doyoung memang bilang pernah liat hantu di kamar Taeil

5\. 2TAE sekarang sekamar, yuta , winwin dan Doyoung juga

6\. JOHNNY MEMANG BARU SAJA RESMI AKAN DEBUT KRNA MASUK TEASER LIMITLESS *Sora akan beli cake merayakannya guys*

CUMA MAU BILANG GUA GEMETERAN PAS TAU **MARKHYUCK SEKAMAR** (udah berdoa pagi2 dan bener prediksi semua yg sekamar selain johnjae) AND DONGHYUK UPLOADED MARK PIC WHEN ANNOUNCED THAT MAKE ME (T_T)


End file.
